


back off. he's my boyfriend

by sf9svt



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf9svt/pseuds/sf9svt
Summary: “Excuse me sir but that’s my partner you’re talking to and if you don’t start talking to them respectfully, they won’t find your body."
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 24





	back off. he's my boyfriend

“Oh! This is so cute.”

“Aww, why is it so adorable?” 

Is what all Sanghyuk heard since the morning on that day and all of that came from the lips of his boyfriend, Yoo Taeyang. The dorm was quiet that morning. What with most of the members were already out and off to the company’s building either to do some errands or for solo schedule briefing. The only members that were currently at the dorm were Youngkyun, Jaeyoon, Taeyang and Sanghyuk. They don’t have any schedules to go on that day so they have all decided to stay at the dorm. However, Sanghyuk knew that there’s gonna be a change of plan for both him and his boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. That word seems so foreign but yet so felt so right to him. No one ever expected that the awkward duo to come out as a couple. Even the duo themselves doesn’t expect it either. They were a complete opposite. Everyone could see that. Taeyang was a calm and reserved person whilst Sanghyuk was more of an upbeat and outgoing person. But I guess, polar opposites do attract huh? 

It all started with Sanghyuk repeatedly teasing Taeyang on shows about how he dried his hair. The older realised that Taeyang had always been quiet in interviews or any shows that they had been to so he thought, why don’t he bring the spotlights on Taeyang by teasing him. 

The reactions that he got from the younger every time he did it never fails to make him smile - okay, so maybe the older have always been attracted to the younger. But how can he not fall for Taeyang when the younger was the epitome of the sun itself. Everything about him was all bright, warm and just overall sunshine. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, his voice. Maybe, just maybe, Sanghyuk is already whipped for the younger.

At first, it was all harmless and fun. Until Sanghyuk realised that they actually hurt Taeyang with all the teasing which he kinda found out by accident. He knew the boy was sensitive, but he never knew how sensitive Taeyang actually was until he found the younger crying on their couch in the living room of the dorm at 2am in the morning. Sanghyuk was feeling a bit thirsty that night and decided that he should fetch a glass of water to quench his thirst. However, on his way to the kitchen, he heard someone silently sobbing. He was surprised to see the younger crying his heart out on the couch.

So, he went to the younger and asked him what’s wrong, all of his thirst is now forgotten. He knew that the younger was never one to open up about his feelings, and it was proven correct when the younger refused to answer his hyung and just resort to small whimpers instead. However, after much coaxing from Sanghyuk, the younger finally revealed all his worries to the older. Sanghyuk can feel the guilt slowly growing inside of him as the younger spoke. He never meant to hurt or offend the younger in any way.

So he apologised to the younger and promised to never do it again. At least not so much as before. And Sanghyuk kept true to his words. Even when the members pretend to laugh at Taeyang’s joke in Star Road, Sanghyuk refused to join in and just smiled instead. Realising this, Taeyang began to see his hyung in a different light.

If he thought that the older was handsome before, then he is more handsome now. Taeyang was a little upset that lilac haired Sanghyuk has gone but he’s not really complaining seeing how good the older was with black coloured hair. 

Since that day where he poured his emotions out to his hyung, he noticed that the older seems to be more caring of Taeyang’s opinion of him. The day he dyed his hair to black, he asked Taeyang, “Does it look good?”

Taeyang can only blushed slightly and nodded. He will be lying if he said that his heart didn’t skip a beat when Sanghyuk smiled at him. From that day, the two began to dance around each other until Sanghyuk has had enough of all of this and decided to ask the younger out.

“Look look hyung! Aren’t they cute?” Taeyang asked as he held up his phone up in Sanghyuk’s face.

“They’re very cute but not as cute as you,” Sanghyuk smiled as he kissed Taeyang’s cheek which began to reddened slightly.

“Say, how about we go out today? You know, get some air and all of that?” Sanghyuk suggested.

Taeyang nodded.

“Alright you can go and get ready first. I’m going to tell manager hyung.”

Taeyang placed a kiss on Sanghyuk’s neck before getting up and fleeing towards his room that he shared with Youngkyun.

—

“But hyung, you’re wasting your-”

“No, I don’t care that I’ve wasted lots of money, you asked for that stuffed animal and you’re going to get it,” Sanghyuk finalised.

“But I was just kidding,” the younger reasoned.

“No you’re not cause I know you. And you’re definitely not kidding about wanting this,” Sanghyuk said as he held up the stuffed toy.

He knew that the younger has been wanting the stuffed animal since yesterday. It was childish, yes, but that’s what he loves about his boyfriend, Taeyang. The younger didn’t drop his pout so Sanghyuk quickly leaned down and stole a kiss. 

Taeyang sputtered at the action as his face heated up, “Hyung! What are you doing? We’re in public!”

“Chill, baby. No one’s here,” Sanghyuk winked.

Truth be told, they were the only one who’s in the stuffed toy section. Taeyang sighed, “Okay, I admit that I want the toy but at least let me pay for it?”

“Nope.”

“Hyung, but it’s your money,” Taeyang tried again.

“What’s mine is yours remember?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow at the younger.

“Isn’t that a thing for married people? Are you implying we should get married?” Taeyang looked at the older weirdly.

“…maybe…” Sanghyuk blushed.

Taeyang’s eyes widened, “Hyung, you’re not being funny right now!’

“I’m not even trying to?” Sanghyuk asked confused.

“Aish,” Taeyang said before trying to walk away.

Sanghyuk stopped him by catching his arm and pulled him to his chest.

“Hyung, let me go.”

“I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I promise I won’t do it again. Please forgive me,” Sanghyuk said as he stared at the younger.

Taeyang’s heart skipped a beat at the emotions swimming in his boyfriend’s eyes. Love, fear, guilt and was that sadness he saw? Now Taeyang knew that the older was not joking at all.

Sighing, he said, “It’s not that I’m not comfortable. I want it too. It’s just that it’s impossible considering our career right now. And of course I forgave you.”

The older sighed, feeling relieved, “Thank you. I know it’s impossible right now but I just want you to know that I’m serious about you.”

Taeyang placed his hands on each of Sanghyuk’s cheek and placed a kiss on the older’s lips, “I know.”

The older smiled before saying, “Okay, let’s go. And I’ll pay for this. Just think of it as my present for you, alright?”

The younger just nodded and let himself be pulled to the counter. He told the older that he’ll just wait outside with their manager while the older pays. Sanghyuk agreed and with a squeeze to Taeyang's hand, he let the younger to left the store.

Taeyang didn’t see his manager anywhere and thought that maybe the manager just went to the toilet so he decided to just stay there and wait. Feeling bored, he pulled out his phone and decided to check on his SNS. Suddenly he felt someone bumped into his shoulder and looked up at a man who was probably around his age or maybe older.

“Please watch where you are going next time!” the guy spoke up angrily.

“Excuse me?” Taeyang asked surprised.

“Wow, you’re deaf too? I said watch where you are going next time, bitch!” 

“Excuse me sir but that’s my partner you’re talking to and if you don’t start talking to them respectfully, they won’t find your body,” Sanghyuk spoke up as he wrapped an arm around Taeyang’s waist.

The guy was about to say something but decide against it and instead walked away from the couple.

“Hey, everything’s alright?” Their manager asked, oblivious to the whole thing.

Sanghyuk glanced at his boyfriend and nodded, “Yep. Let’s go home now.”

Taeyang was still quiet when they were in the car and Sanghyuk knew that he was still bothered about the incident earlier.

“It’s not your fault, baby,” Sanghyuk said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand in his.

The younger turned to his boyfriend, “I know. It’s just that, no one ever cursed at me before and the guy did exactly that. I’m not sure how to take it.”

“You don’t have to take it in any way cause you’re not what that person said. You’re not blind and not deaf and not a bitch either. You’re my beautiful and cute and perfect Taeyang and that’s that,” Sanghyuk said sternly.

Taeyang smiled. The kind of smile that makes Sanghyuk’s heart pounds crazily in his chest. Feeling overwhelmed, he pulled the younger into a deep and passionate kiss.

When they felt breathless, they pulled apart and Sanghyuk continued to shower the younger’s face with kisses, his lips staying longer on each of Taeyang’s mole. Taeyang giggled at the ticklish feeling, “That really tickles. Stop it hyung.”

Sanghyuk smiled before placing one final kiss on Taeyang’s lips, “There’s the smile that I love.”

Taeyang blushed as he looked up at the older, “I love you.”

Sanghyuk smiled widely, his dimples appeared, “Love you too baby. Now, should we go for some bingsoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter @24HLEECHAN


End file.
